Many businesses require devices for safely and conveniently storing a number of like or similar objects, such as for record-keeping. For example, some businesses maintain records on microfilm, with the microfilm held within generally rectangular, box-like film cartidges. In many businesses, it is not uncommon for access to hundreds or even thousands of such microfilm cartridges to be required on a day-to-day basis. Naturally, use of a large number of such film cartridges for storage and retrieval of information mandates the use of an arrangement for storing the cartridges in an organized manner so as to facilitate their convenient use on a regular basis.
While storage devices configured to store a fixed number of objects such as film cartridges can be useful for convenient storage thereof, a storage device which is modular in nature is far more versatile. A modular construction is preferably configured so as to facilitate convenient "customizing" or "tailoring" of the device so as to provide the storage capacity as may be required at any given location. A modular construction not only permits a storage device to be initially sized as requirements demand, but further permits the storage capacity of the device to be increased or decreased as may be later required.
Considering that very large storage capacities may be required in some instances, economy of manufacture becomes a key consideration. Even though a construction may be easy-to-use and/or versatile in nature, a device must be affordably priced if it is to find commercial acceptance.
In keeping with the above design goals, the storage device of the present invention has been particularly configured for versatility, convenience of use, and economy of manufacture.